


Oasis

by crystalcravings



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confessions, Earth is beautiful, F/F, Garnet is here for a good time and a long time, Guilt, Pearl has a lot of emotional baggage, Pearlnet, Pearlnet week 2018, Slight Smut, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcravings/pseuds/crystalcravings
Summary: “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” the renegade continued, watching as Garnet hummed in agreement, still working on taking it all in.





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> These two own my whole heart.  
>  _Song Inspo: Hold On by The Internet_  
>  Enjoy xxx.

Blue fireflies zoomed past the deep green bushes of the ample woods. The sun was low in the sky and brought about a feeling of contentment, along with a warm haze that would make anyone feel at home. 

_Which was odd_ , the fusion thought. 

Earth. Home. This planet was technically as far away from that particular sentiment as could be, yet….something about this world felt so right, so whole. Her components didn’t really understand either, but at least it wasn't something they would have to figure out individually. 

She didn’t question it. For now. 

The bushy forest was quite stunning. For a planet that Homeworld seemed to think was static and easily dismissable, there were so many riveting things to take in. So many life forms, from the microscopic insects she could hear buzzing about almost all the time, to the ‘human beings’ as Rose called them—that actually had small thriving civilizations of their own doing surprisingly well without _any_ alien knowledge. They even seemed to be happy for the most part, just doing what they wanted. Living freely. No restrictions. The lack of structure in their lives was refreshing to see. Well, for Garnet at least.

This brought her gaze forward again to one of the other intriguing things forementioned; the gem trudging through the woods just a few meters in front of her. 

Pearl. Or as most knew her: the renegade, the enigma. 

She’d gotten to know the skilled tactician of the Crystal Gems rather well in the few short months since she’d found Garnet tumbling among the woods, like a toddler learning how to take her first few steps. A bit embarrassing yes—but Rose and everyone else had been so patient with her, letting her feel things out and test the limits of this new, fresh entity she’d become. The renegade had taken it upon herself to train the newly-discovered fusion in all forms of combat, and soon the darker hued gem was pinning Pearl down with swords and her fists after almost every sky arena lesson. Jokes were thrown around, and both admired each-other for many different reasons. 

Yet, it was hard to get Pearl alone. Almost every-time the magenta gem went to find her, when they weren’t discussing war tactics or weapons assistance, Rose would be there asking something else of Pearl, who of course would obediently service her every need. Or if Garnet brought up something personal to Pearl about herself, the subject would be changed immediately to some arbitrary subject neither of them really wanted to talk about. It made Garnet wonder about the particulars of the latters relationship often. Why was Pearl so closed off? 

But today was a first, hopefully of many. Rose had some “duties” to attend to elsewhere and sent Pearl and Garnet to scope out a new location for the camp. Word had gotten out that some of Blue Diamonds’ soldiers knew where the CG’s were residing, and whether rumor or not, no-one wanted to take any chances of getting caught--or worse, shattered. 

That was out of the question. Period. 

“So...how long have you been fighting alongside Rose?” she began tentatively, using her ruby-studded hand to push away another branch as she tredded behind the gem before her. 

There was a short silence as thin, strong hands quickly sliced through some particularly stingy shrubbery that had gotten in the way of their path. 

“A long time,” she replied quietly, gracefully placing her spear back into her gem space. “Too long...” 

Garnet watched silently behind her, waiting for the sentence to continue. 

It didn’t. 

Letting out a small sigh, the fusion let it go as they trudged father through the dense woods, lapsing back into a strained silence. Pearl seemed more tense then usual in these last few weeks and Garnet could easily guess why. Something to do with Rose. As always. 

They stopped in a clearing; the renegade stating something about it being a good spot to make camp for the night. Pushing through the last few leaves the fusion let out a gasp.

It was a remarkable view.

A steady stream of glittering water cascaded down a glowing waterfall, trickling slowly into a stream. They came to the edge of it, as the lankier of the two began to pull supplies out of her gem and setting up camp, while Garnet stood by the stream mesmerized by the current. 

It really was simple things like this that made being here so worthwhile, she thought, crouching down and dipping her fingers into the water, chuckling as the surrounding waves reformed themselves around the obstacle, flowing into several different cracks until they drifted out of her line of sight. Just like her future vision. It was something new that had came with who she was now. Sapphire had been made for “the Sight.” But Garnet had discovered, combined with Ruby, that instead of one solid unwinding path, there was an uncharted realm of infinite possibilities for the future, so many different journeys that could be taken, cause and effect was not so predictable anymore. Sometimes it got to be a bit too much. There were always so many different crevices and cracks that the current could pull the unsuspecting waves through, at any given moment.

“You might enjoy that a little more if you take your gloves off,” started a voice next to her. 

Garnet jumped back a few paces, startled by the interruption, blushing slightly behind her shades when she realized how riled she must’ve looked. Thank the stars she’d recently started to wear them 24/7 as a safety precaution. 

It didn’t hurt that it helped with the “cool and removed” aesthetic she was starting to form ethier. 

Pearl smiled slightly as she sat down next to where Garnet had been, her fingertips delicately tracing pointed shapes into the sand.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” the renegade continued, watching as Garnet hummed in agreement, still working on taking it all in. “Rose and I discovered this place shortly after we arrived on Earth, the local humans used to drink from it often.” 

The amalgamation of gems stayed quiet, intrigued by Pearls direction of conversation. 

“It was just us two, for so many years...and it was so nice. Really nice...but—” she glanced up at the fusion, probably unable to determine her expression, “-I....I’m so glad we found you.” 

Garnet’s eyes widened slightly behind her opaque lens. She didn’t know what to say. Pearls statement was surprising; she never really did know how the pale strategizer of the Crystal Gems felt about her. At first, the fusion felt like the renegade didn’t care for her all that much, maybe she had felt like Garnet was stealing away Rose Quartz’s attention? But at some point their relationship has shifted into...something warmer. Something less like strict war partners and more like a tentative friendship. 

Regardless of the reason for Pearls confession, she found herself and her components very….pleased. 

A small cough brought her back to reality; embarrassingly she realized she’d been staring blankly into the stream for the past several minutes. She turned to look at Pearl, only to see the other gem staring down at her hands as a faint blue blush spread across her cheeks.

 _She blushes blue. It’s flattering on her._ The thought comes to her mind suddenly, unbidden. 

“Thank you,” she replied quietly, “That’s means a lot.” 

“Well, I just thought..I’d..ah...let you know,” Pearl stuttered out, as her blush slowly got darker. “I know I may not have been the most...welcoming when you first came, but these past few months have been…” she cleared her throat again and glanced up from her hands to meet her friends shielded gaze. “I mean, you’ve shown some really wonderful potential for the team, Rose thinks so too,” she concluded finishing in a rush, awkwardly folding her hands together on her lap. 

Garnet smiled slightly in response. It was funny seeing the gem before her get so flustered around her now, when just a few months ago it had been her stuttering and fumbling her words, trying to sort out her nerves in front of the lithe swordbearer. 

She’d noticed how her change in outfit, look and demeanor had affected Pearl ever since she had gained more and more control over her form. Over the course of her training she had plenty of time to meditate, to learn what she wanted and who she wanted to be. Being strong was a must, Ruby had insisted, while Sapphire noted that along with strength, wisdom was important as well. So rather then diving headfirst into everything, she took things one day at a time, listening before reacting, thinking instead of acting brash. 

It made her more elusive. Mysterious. It made the other gems wary of her, and she eventually found that she didn’t mind giving off that aura. Better that then being gawked at. Pearl too, had noticed this change in Garnet, but rather then stay away from her as some of the other Crystal Gems had a habit of doing around the fusion, it seemed as if it drew the thin gem to her. 

She decided that she liked that. Maybe a little more than she should.

Focusing on reality again she noted that Pearl was still awkwardly rambling and decided to ask another question that had been burning in her mind since an incident a few days ago. “Do you ever disagree with Rose?” she interrupted, absentmindedly rubbing her gloved hand over the dark blue gem on her opposite palm.

Pearl froze mid-sentence, eyes widening almost comically in...shock? Alarm ? Garnet couldn’t tell exactly, there were always so many uncharted whirlpools of emotion rolling around in the depths of those blue-colored orbs.

“I...sometimes...well, Rose is the leader of the rebellion so,” Pearl trailed off as a troubled expression filtered across her dainty features. She mindlessly began tracing her fingertips in the sand once more. 

“So?”

“So...what she says, we do.” There was a short pause. “She knows what she’s doing Garnet, I know sometimes it may not seem like it, or she may seem a bit childish or distracted but her heart is in the right place. She _cares_..” Perking her head back up from the sand, she looks back into the fusions eyes with a sudden intensity that Garent doesn’t understand.

“She cares so much more than you’ll ever know.” 

The fusion nods her head slowly at Pearls knowing tone, but more questions still linger in the forefront of her mind.

 _Don’t ever question this_. Those words replay over and over and over again. Everyday. Every hour, every millisecond of her existence so far. 

She often tried to keep a quiet headspace and mediate her thoughts away but they always came tumbling back twofold. Doubts. Questions. Concerns. 

“I know. It’s hard.” Pearl continued, “Garnet...I won’t lie...I have my problems with things too,” she sighed gazing up at the waterfall, her eyes shining with a faraway look.

“But sometimes disagreeing with her is like talking to a rock wall in the abandoned beta kindergarten.” 

“You got that right.”

They both chuckled for a bit. Rose was not one for letting people get in the way of what she wanted. If Rose Quartz wanted something, anything, she got it. 

Or she’d find a way.

“What I mean is,” Pearl continued on, after they recovered a few moments later, “Yes. To answer your question: yes. I do. _A lot._ But sometimes it’s better to keep your mouth closed and just let someone else take care of things for a bit. You know?” 

“Hm. Sort of.” 

Pearl turns her head and looks at her with a playful glint in her eye, before nudging her comrades shoulder. 

“Sometimes I feel like you just agree with me without actually listening to what I say.”

Garnet smirked, bumping the smaller gem back, “I can’t disagree with that,” she playfully quipped. Pearl laughed again, a calming melodic sound before getting up and stretching, hovering a bit too close to the waves.

Hm, indeed.

The fusion found that she preferred the pastel colored gem like this. She seemed relaxed, content. Much more so than when they were back at camp stressing over war plans and strategies for days, weeks on end. Ripples from the surface bounced off her skin, complimenting her smooth but perfectly placed features.

Maybe she could have a little fun with their time away from it all. 

“Pearl.” she called out. The gem in question turned towards her mid-stretch, head tilting adorably to the side. 

Garnet gestured her closer, and the poised gem obeyed, walking over where she sat. Again, she made her come even closer, waving her hands in a motion to crouch down, so the fusion could whisper in her ear.

Frowning a bit, Pearl continued to obey, even leaning down and turning her head so Garent could whisper what she had to say in confidence, not at all aware of the hand on the small of her back ready to push her into the glistening waves below. 

_Too easy._

In the blink of an eye the thin gem was soaked head-to-toe in lake water, gasping in exasperation as she swam back to the surface, just to be greeted with the sight of her dear friend struggling to hold back fits of laughter.

“Wha-you!-” Pearl sputtered, spitting out a mouthful of dirty lake water. “Garnet! Why did you _do_ that?!” It was certainly a lovely sight to take in, the fusion thought, snickering to herself.

“My bad, hand must’ve slipped.” 

Pearl glared at her in the water, her outfit clinging to her body. Paddling over to where Garnet sat, she brought her hands up to the edge of the lake starting to propel herself out of the stream. Garnet chuckled watching as her friends thin arms struggled to support her soaking wet form. _Maybe she should help_ , she thought after a couple seconds, starting to feel a bit bad. 

However, she was completely taken by surprise with what happened next. 

Suddenly, Pearls right hand, while the other supported her weight, shot out and grabbed the cackling gems booted foot. 

_Uh-oh._

Garnets last thought before being yanked into the stream was that maybe she should’ve checked her future vision before doing something so reckless, even by her means.

_Oh well._

Soon they were both wrestling non-stop, playfully splashing and submerging the other in the lake, each trying to gain the upper hand and failing repeatedly, breathless laughter filtering into the sky. 

“Your a little wet there,” Pearl smirked victoriously, pinning Garnet down as the other gem struggled against her trying to collect her breath and failing to do so.

“Where?”

“Everywhere.” 

“Ah—,” she panted back, mouth half ajar, slightly shocked that the thin gem had even been able to pull her into the water to begin with. 

She was almost completely out of breath while the gem who bested her had barely broken a sweat. 

Well, she could only blame herself for this outcome.

“Guess I underestimated what you could do for a second.”

Garnet fully surrendered letting out all of her steam, stopping her struggle and leaning her elbows against the side of the lake to collect herself for a moment. 

Pearl grinned, watching Garnet lean back in defeat before loosening her grip on her but still keeping the small distance between them.

“Not too bad for a Pearl, hmm?” 

“Not bad at all..” she teased back. 

They rested for a moment; energy spent.

It had gotten a tad darker out. So when Garnet looked up at the sky, then back at the gem in front of her, her toothy smile slowly faded into a small release of air as she realized the distance between herself and the gem practically sitting on top of her in the water. 

Or moreso the lack of it.

Pearl too was staring back at the curvy gem with something...indecipherable in her gaze. 

“Your eyes…”

Wait. How could she—? 

_Oh._

At some point during their water-playfight her sunglasses had fallen off and disappeared into the current. She could care less about them right now.

“Yes?”

“They’re... _breathtaking._ I’ve never seen them this close before,” the smaller breathed, gazing intently at her. Garnet’s heart pounded slightly faster as Pearl gently pinned a loose curl behind the fusions ear.

By now the sun had begun to set. The oranges and reds reflected off Pearls figure, highlighting her normally alabaster skin, changing it to a flushed peachy color. She looked _striking_ in this light. More so than usual. The deep orange outlined her entire form making her look otherworldly, ethereal. Garnets breath caught in her throat. Looking that good after a water-wrestling match should be a crime.

And once again, she was at a loss for words. The renegade certainly had a talent for rendering her speechless at the worst times she thought, ironically. 

They continued to take each other in, basking in the dying light.

It seemed the same for Pearl as well. That wonderful turquoise blush slowly bloomed across her features again as she lowered her gaze from the fusions eyes, down to her plump moistened lips, still glistening from the lake water she’d been dosing her in only a few moments ago. She could faintly hear her breath spilling out in little faint puffs. 

Garnet unconsciously licked them in response, her eyelids lowering as well, her mind running a mile a minute. _She shouldn’t do this. She should look into the future and see the consequences for following through with this. There were probably so many different outcomes, most of them bad, so why would she even attempt this? What was she doing? What was she thinking ? She needn’t be so reckless all the time, she’d been trying to fix that. She should—_

Everything grinded to a halt as soft wet lips brushed against hers, pressing hesitantly as if waiting for her response. In that moment, every other thought disappeared from her mind. All she could think about was how good those lips felt against hers, how right this felt. Eyes sliding shut she kissed back, lips moving as if they had a mind of their own, pressing firmly against the smaller pair with every fiber of her being. 

It was like electricity shot up her body, igniting everything. The hot and cold within her body joined together creating an icy warmth that flowed through her veins. Her hands drifted to either side of Pearls face, bringing her closer, deepening their connection, whimpering as she heard the other gems breath hitch in response as she dragged her tongue across the others bottom lips, eventually dipping that tongue inside, fervent breaths picking up in speed between them. _Stars_. She couldn’t even put together coherent thoughts; just that she wanted this, she wanted it now and she loved every second of it.

Taking the shorter gems bottom lip between her own again, she gently bit down, causing the pale gem to moan loudly into the night sky. _Fuck._ Pearl moaning like that just did something to her. She wanted to hear it again, and again and again. It occurred to her that anyone could come into this clearing and find them out. Find them grinding against eachother like horny teenagers who’ve been separated for a day. But for some reason, that thought just made her more aroused than she already was. Slender, wet fingers clenched around her curls, pulling the fusion even closer; Garnet noticing silently that Pearls now-drenched clothing was perfectly tight in all the right places. 

Squeezing the thin gems round ass, the fusion could feel the renegades thin, toned body pulsing around her own curvy figure, their lips making wet suction-like noises. _More._ She needed more. Sliding her hands down in the water, she deftly dragged her hands lower and lower until—

The kiss broke abruptly, as thin gem pulled back with a gulp of air. 

“Garnet..”

Hearing her name in the midst of her arousal made the bigger gem groan out-loud. She needed to hear it again. Preferably with the smaller gem facedown in her pillow with her fingers stuffed inside her.

The pale gems lips were puffy and red, her face more flushed than the fusion had ever seen. Her light pink locks were sticking out all over the place, still half soaked from the lake.

But her expression...

“I’m sorry.”

What? 

“Sorry?” Garnet repeated back dumbly. 

“I shouldn’t have, I can’t—

The stars in the sky seemed to mock the fusion as Pearl practically flew out of the waves away from her, body glowing as she propelled the water droplets off of her skin, flattening her hair and drying out her form. 

“Pearl, I-

She was stupid for doing this.

_“Don’t.”_

She’d miscalculated.

The now-dry gem turned back to Garnet slightly, a sad look in her eyes that made the fusion want to punch something.

“Let’s...not talk about this. Ok?”

She didn’t even wait for an answer before slipping back towards their tents. 

_Great._

Garnet sat in the water awhile longer, willing herself to cool down. 

_Well. That didn’t go as planned._

Nothing concerning Pearl ever did. 

The renegade was so unpredictable that she’d given up using her future vision concerning their relationship for the most part.

After awhile it was time to get out. Crossing the sand where they had both been seated on her way back, she glanced down, seeing the shapes highlighted by moonlight that Pearl had sketched in the sand during their earlier conversation. 

Drawings of different sized diamonds shown back up to her.

With a grunt, she grounded each and every one with the boot of her heel until the sand was smooth and clear once again.

The water from the stream would’ve covered them up eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl got diamonds on her mind.  
> Garnet is NOT amused. But regardless of these lovelies and their drama, I hope y’all enjoyed my first story on here, many more to come, xxx. 
> 
> Also, follow my tumblr @wifeypearl if you want to cry about women and rocks with me.


End file.
